


i made a map of your stars (then i had a revelation)

by stardusting



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Diners, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Late at Night, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: A night in which everything just feels right and falls into place for Noctis.





	i made a map of your stars (then i had a revelation)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something very soft  
> title: venus by sleeping at last

Noctis is seventeen when he realizes he’s in love; it hits him like a revelation, a well-timed punched to the chest that leaves him dazed and disoriented, and he can’t go back – he doesn’t want to go back.

The feeling hits him after he watches Prompto laugh himself breathless, the fluorescent lights of the diner dancing off the pale color of his hair and the neon bright signs of Insomnia at two in the morning passing through the window and playing with the shadows of his features.

It’s a scene Noctis has witnessed countless times before, this situation is one that they’ve done enough times that it’s easy as breathing. Sneaking out, swiping the keys to Ignis’s car, and driving around the city until either teenage hunger or boredom leads them to stop by somewhere. It’s usually Crow’s Nest diners or remote places close enough to the wall that they can see the glow of the stars and the shimmer of Lucian magic at certain angles.

And maybe that’s how Noctis falls in love, with the familiarity and ease he has around Prompto that he can’t replicate with anyone else. Noctis is a creature of habit, after all, a life filled with a certain amount of stability and structure have done this to him. Prompto is structure and stability of a different sort, but a good sort just the same. It’s no wonder he’s slotted himself so easily in Noctis’s life and made a place there. No wonder Noctis wants to be around him all the time and closer still when they’re already together.

It’s a bit embarrassing, the warm feeling he gets in his chest once Prompto’s laughter has receded into breathy chuckles and they make eye contact once again. It’s embarrassing, but Noctis thinks he doesn’t much mind it.

“What time is it even?” Prompto asks, voice slightly hoarse from laughter, but that doesn’t stop him from eating the few remaining fries left on the plate.

Noctis hums, a vague sound to indicate that he doesn’t know, but he gets his phone out his pocket just the same. A cursory glance at the time alerts him to three missed calls and six unread texts, all from Ignis and all recent. Fun’s over.

“Time for us to go,” Noctis answers, drinking the dregs of his soda down quickly. “Guess Specs woke up in the middle of the night, noticed his car was gone.”

Prompto winces, apprehension and sympathy both on his face because he knows he’ll be involved in whatever punishment is dealt out. He’s been a part of nearly every scathing lecture Noctis has received via his advisor because he and Noctis are partners in crime, boys still riding high of the youth of their teenage years.

“Not looking forward to that lecture, and we were doing so good too.” Sighing, Prompto slips out of the booth they’ve laid a claim to each time they come this particular diner on the west side of the city.

He’s the one that cleans up, takes their greasy wrappers and dirty napkins and empty cups and throws them in a trash. Noctis watches, entranced in a way he was before his revelation, but it’s nice finally having a reason why he’s always been so interested in the curve of Prompto’s freckled wrist and the way he moves and carries himself.

“C’mon, bud,” Prompto says once he’s done, hip leaning against the table of the diner, waiting for Noctis to get up and go. He always waits; it’s an endearing thought that makes Noctis feel warm all over again.  

So, he does because Noctis knows he and Prompto have a hard time denying each other much of anything. They’d follow each other to the ends of Eos if that’s what the other wanted. They’d find a way to make it happen.   

For now, they just need to leave the diner, so he and Prompto fall easily into step with each other as they exit out the glass doors, Insomnia loud and alive around them.

Noctis feels unbearably right in this moment with their shoulders and hands brushing together with each step. He could spend the rest of his days like this if he could, being by Prompto’s side, loving and being loved. It’s the simplest thing in his life, and yet he has never been a part of something more perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @sugarpunched


End file.
